


Love Trilogy

by fajrdrako



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "the last thing I remember".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Trilogy

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the end of _Torchwood_ series 1. Spoilers for _Doctor Who_ , "The Parting of the Ways", _Torchwood_ "Captain Jack Harkness" and "End of Days". Cross-posted to [tw100](http://community.livejournal.com/tw100/46773.html?mode=reply).

**The Last Thing I Remember (1) - The Doctor**

The last thing I remember of Jack is his touch as he kissed me. "I should never have met you. I was much better off as a coward."

He found himself, then, facing the Daleks alone. Never a coward, he had to demonstrate. Defining himself with this act of courage.

He died for me.

Rose brought him back. You'd think I'd taught her nothing. You can't twist the future by reversing death, not for love, not for any reason. Brave, defiant girl - she didn't care what she set in motion, did she?

So Jack lives, and the world is altered.

~ ~ ~

**The Last Thing I Remember (2) - Captain Jack Harkness**

 

The last thing I remember of Jack is his face as he said, "It's my duty."

No. The last thing I remember is his kiss, the taste of his lips as Toshiko shouted, "Jack! We need you!" His eyes, begging me to understand the cruelty of honour.

I understood.

Toshiko called him Jack, his real name. He came from another world, and had to return there. The monsters in his world are as bad as those in ours.

The last thing I remember is that he turned, to look back at me.

The last thing I remember is his love.

~ ~ ~

**The Last Thing I Remember (3) - Ianto**

The last thing I remember about Jack was the way he kissed me, as if I were his forever. Right there in front of Gwen, Tosh, and even Owen, claiming me. Showing I was more than the tea boy who betrayed him. I was his boyfriend, his lover. His.

Since I met Jack Harkness I'd loved him and hated him and wanted him by turns, and I never understood him. Hero? Monster? Lost, lonely soul?

He loved me. Then he left in a blue police box, a smile on his lips. Was that duty or love?

I don't understand him.

~ ~ ~


End file.
